


Needs Title

by Starry_Night



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Mutant!Clint, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Night/pseuds/Starry_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... I'll be adding tags as they become relevant.</p><p>The Battle of New York is over and the Avengers are all at the tower. They don't all trust Clint who is on edge from Loki attack on him and forcing him to attack SHIELD. Doubting his place Clint runs away, where Logan drags him to Xaiver's Academy. Clint's been hiding a part of him, a large part of him, which he doesn't remember all of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

\--L--

 

_Wide-eyed the dirty blond reached for Logan, his arm stretched out as he cried out for his friend._

_"Logan!" The boy cried, desperation easy to identify. Logan knew that the other mutant could easily get the soldier off him with a shrug of his powerful wings._

_"Go!" Logan ordered locking eyes with the panic-stricken blue-green-gray. "We'll catch up." He quickly reassured. Still the boy hesitated, his loyalty never wavering. The dirty blond wrenched himself from the soldier grasps. Rather than escaping as instructed he ran towards Logan nimbly dodging the soldiers between them.  He knelt in front of Logan and began sawing at the ropes with a knife._

_"Your brother already fled." He reported. There was a shout and echo of a gun shot. A strangled gasp escaped and the kaleidoscope eyes went wide as he lurched forward into Logan's freed hands._

 

     "Clint!" Logan shot up his heart pounding in his chest. He could still see the bright red of Clint's blood spilled over his hands. He refused to count how many times the younger mutant saved his life even though he remembered each time. 

     "Logan?" Kayla asked from beside him. He looked down at her, admiring her dark hair and eyes.

     "Kayla," Logan whispered softly even as Clint's desperate face flashed across his eyes.

     "What war was it this time?" She inquired equally as soft. Her eyes met his searching. "Tell me sweetheart, it will make it better." Logan watched her debating whether to share his friend, but Barton was always a private person, rawly opening up. He didn't feel that he quite had the right to share Clint's secrets after walking out on him. 

     "All," He choose to say instead, because really, Clint was there through most of it. Kayla made a sympathetic noise pulling Logan back down against the pillows.

     "Sleep Logan, it'll be better int he morning." Logan closed his eyes at the gentle order. Sleep didn't come though. Clint was too fresh, too desperate and too vulnerable. Logan had really taken to the lost blond and even as they grew close Clint still seemed a little lost. He remembers too clearly the way Clint would watch him with curiosity and his brother with suspicion. 

 

 _Clint was sitting in a tree watching the men below. Logan knew he didn't really want to be part of Striker's team and Striker didn't really want him their either. Clint wasn't going to leave anytime soon though. When Logan convinced Victor that it would be better to keep the mutant with them, when he was still a boy, he hadn't known at the time that he had earned Clint's loyalty. He didn't trust them quiet yet, but he would be_   _loyal to Logan. Clint has proven that loyalty and when Logan had earned his trust and Victor hadn't it became obvious. Clint watched Victor more and sought out his presence less. World War II was hard on the blond. Victor had an animal side that Clint_ _didn't. Logan had it too, but Clint with his wings was more hawk like and for that closer to the human version of honor. Logan had noticed that Victor retreated into his animal during that war and the war afters. Clint was wary of the animal, the predator. Striker liked the animal and invited them to use it. Victor used it more often than Logan and Logan could never tell when Clint did._

_Now Clint watched._

_Loagn turned his back to Clint knowing that the blond would see it as a symbol of trust. Striker was on edge. He wanted the metal in the rock. The rock that the villagers refused to speak of. A sharp sound pierced the air and for a moment Logan thought it was a bullet. The others on Striker's team looked around confused. John turned to look at Clint who acted as look out. A strange expression crossed his face before it settled on a more blank mien. Logan looked at Clint and blue-green-gray eyes met his. There was fear and anger in them, but most of all disappointment. Logan turned back in time stop them from massacring the village. When he walked away in his anger, too close to the animal, he didn't think about how he was abandoning Clint._

     


	2. Chapter 1 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place after Battle of Manhattan

Clint was crawling through the vents of Stark, dubbed Avengers, Tower. He liked Stark's vents they were wide and tended not to over heat or freeze. What he didn't like, Clint decided as he neared the living room, was the way sound traveled. 

     "We can't trust him!" Clint froze as Stark's angry declaration reached him.

     "What?!" Natasha hissed

     "I've heard accountants from the good doctor about how he fought Loki. Hell, he created the safety net on the machine!"

     "Clint never said he didn't fight Loki." Steve argued in the archer's absence. 

     "He shot Fury and tried to take down the Helicarrier!"

     "That is true, Eye of Hawk did not say he fought my brother's control." Clint winced at Thor's voice.

     "But, he's been S.H.I.E.L.D's asset for years... isn't that something?" Clint blinked at Dr. Banner's voice. It seemed that they were all there, but him. 

     "Suuuure, something as in HE'S NOT TRUST WORTHY!!"

     "Tony-"

     "I won't work with him! You, you better stop trying to lie to yourselves. He shot Fury."

     "Fury's alive."

     "But Coulson's not! I  _don't_ trust him; end of story."

Clint held back a sob, his eyes prickling with tears. A knot formed in his chest as he scrambled backwards, changing directions and scurrying away. His cheeks were wet when he reached the floor that Tony had said was his. Still, he ignored the silent tears as best as he could. Clint refused to break down just because it was time to leave. He's left people before he reminded himself; he could do it again. It had been that way for the past 200 hundred years. The faces and names may be a blur in places, but he could remember how it went; run, hide, fight, repeat. Clint took a shuddering breath steeling himself. He didn't want to have to fight the Avengers so he'd leave now before weapons were drawn. The raggedly bunch had quickly becomes friends and Natasha had his back for years. He walked through the apartment picking up things hat couldn't be replaced or left behind; it was best to run light. Soon part of the giant bed was hosting his duffle and possessions.

     "It's better this way. I didn't trust them anyway." Clint lied to himself as though saying it out loud would make it true. Only a small part of it was true anyway; He didn't trust them, not enough to tell them the truth. 

     "JARVIS?"

     "Yes, Agent Barton?" The AI replied from the overhead speakers

     "I'm... taking a trip," Clint choose his words carefully, worried of what Tony would be able to get from the tech. "And after the invasion I kind of...wanna of... get away and have some time alone." Half done packing Clint paused not sure if this was what he wanted. _'Get it!... The freak!_... _Can't trust an animal,... Go away!'_ Shaking away the memories he speed up, worried less about the carefulness and more about the possible outcomes. "Could you not alert the Avengers to my departure for as long as possible and if possible stall them? I'm sure you understand how Tony can get, now there's more than one eccentric and I rather not have to deal with more than I can handle at the time."

Clint slung the duffle over his shoulder mentally going through a checklist; clothes, old bow, books collected from over the years, the set of knives from Natasha, and -. Clint panicked for a moment thinking he forgot the chain that he had carried for years. He tore through the dressers before recognizing the press of warm metal in his pocket. Clint may curse himself for forgetting the face that came with it, but if would be worse if he ever lost the tags. He pulled the tags out turning them over in his hand. The circular shape were reminisce from before they issued the oblong tags after World War II. The name was worn down from the regular passing of his thumb, but Clint wouldn't forget the name 'James Howlett'.

     "Thanks JARVIS, it was nice knowing you." Clint called over his shoulder hand on the knob.

     "And you Clint," Clint couldn't help but smirk; he always knew that the AI was smarter than Stark. 

 


	3. Chapter 2 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. 
> 
> There aren't an "Winter Soldier" or "Iron Man 3" spoilers in my work. My friend brought up that I should put that in.

Logan stared out the train window. He still wasn't sure about this being the  _best_ way to travel even if it was faster than taking his bike. The idea of a train being a moving deathtrap was ingrained in him after being on the run so long. Shifting his gaze Logan used the reflection on the window to scan the train car. Everyone was calm, minding their own business. He grit his teeth annoyed about how they could god about their normal easy lives, while mutants lived in fear most the time. A sudden jerky movement pulled Logan from his thoughts. Logan immediately tensed in preparation of a threat. Taking a second Logan realized it was coming from a kid across the aisle. He had dirty blond hair, a slight tan, and worn clothes. He kept a duffle between his feet that looked equally travel weary. Logan slid across the bench so that he was closer to the blond. The kid was asleep, his eyes twitching beneath their lids and his hand was grasping for something that wasn't there. The dirty blond's breathing quickened and Logan was about to wake the kid up expecting a scream, when he woke himself. The kid jolted slightly in the seat. He didn't scream, lash out, panic or anything else Logan anticipated. His eyes efficiently swept over the train car noting the exits and passengers. Logan had to hold back the urge to shift uncomfortably when the intense blue-green-gray eyes landed on him. Instead he grinned recognizing the paranoia of a mutant on the run. 

     "Hey," The kid chose not to respond, watching him with a carefully constructed mask. Logan waiting for the blond to blink, the kaleidoscope of color unsettling familiar. "So kid, what are you running away from, or better yet do you know where you running to?" Logan felt more uncomfortable the longer the blond took to answer. "Kid?"

     "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." Logan was taken by how smooth the kid's voice was, expected a growl or at least some annoyance to show. 

     "Not suppose to talk to strangers, eh? Then what are you doing now?"

     "Telling you to back off." The was a hint of danger laced  in the boy's tone, enticing Logan to prod.

     "What, you don't like the strange man?"

     "I've seen stranger."

     "I don't care how many of  _our_ kind you've seen; I'm as strange as it gets." Logan emphasized hoping the kid would realize that he mean mutant, but nothing changed in his visage.

     "Don't assume things." The kid looked away, clearly marking the end of the conversation. Logan knew he could push and try to keep the conversation going, but he had no doubt in the blond's ability to ignore him.

He held back a growl; Logan hated dealing with runaway mutants. He knew that the professor would want him to call it in though, and not scare him away. Logan slid back to the other window keep the kid in his peripheral vision. It took Logan a moment to fish out his phone, but it was one of the few numbers in there.

     "Professor?" He asked when someone picked up on the other end.

     "Logan?"

     "Ororo?" Logan tried to pin the voice to a name.

     "Yeah, why are you calling?" She sounded annoyed and Logan wondered briefly who was wearing on her patience.

     "I, eh... met someone interesting. He doesn't seem like the normal runaway." As Logan said it he realized that it was true. Something about the blond was different than the other runaway mutants he had the _honor_ of meeting. For one, he was too composed to be new to this and no one had that kind of mask with out a reason. The intense look in the blue-green-gray eye had to come from experience and there was that sense of familiarity that came from somewhere in his haze of a past.

     "So..."

     "I'll trail him, but I don't think I can convince him to come to the mansion; not on my own anyway."

     "Who do you wan to help; Bobby, Rogue, Scott, Peter..."

     "Eh, you or the professor, perhaps both and ... Bobby may be a good idea."

     "We'll use Cerebro to find you."

     "Thanks Ororo,"

     "You okay Logan?"

Logan paused before answering not sure how to answer that forgetting Ororo's ease with reading the inflection in a voice. He took a quick look at the kid who was watching watching the people outside of the train as they pulled into the station. "Yeah, just shaken up a little. The kid's really familiar. I think I knew a relative of his."

     "Keep on him and we'll find out."

    "Thanks Oro- Hey got to go. He's gutting off." Logan cursed as he snatched his bag up and hurried after the kid. The boy slipped through the crowd with an ease that Logan didn't have, blending seamlessly with the plebeians. Logan took a deep breath trying to reassess with no luck. Logan continued to curse as he looked in vain for the other mutant. The dirty blond didn't stand out in the sea of heads and too many people had duffles. A sharp whistle drew his attention to the side door where the blond waited, watching him with those eyes before slipping out onto the street. Growling under his breath Logan hurried after the blond. The kid led the way to a side street. It was quiet and seemed to see little use, but the boy was smarter than to trap himself in a dead end alley.

     "What do you want?" The blond demanded. His eyes were blazing and tone threatening, the mask of indifference dropped. 

     "Look kid, I'm sure you're new to this," ' _bombs, planes, and young face that seen too much_ ' "but I need you to believe when I say I know someone who can help." Logan placated, hands held inform of him. The kid narrowed his eyes looking for the tell-tale sign of a lie. Logan took that moment to shove the memory back to be analyzed latter. 

     "I'm not knew to this. I don't need help. You can leave me alone now."

     "No, I can't." Logan argued with a sigh. The didn't reply. He crossed his arms waiting for Logan to either speak up or leave. ' _stubborn will, and luck to go with it, Logan sighed worried for the other soldier_ ' Logan was glad that either Ororo or Professor Xavier was would be joining them soon; He didn't have the concentration to deal with this and the new knowledge of his past. It didn't help that this one was a stubborn brat.

     "When are your friends getting here?" The kid asked after a while. Logan's head snapped up in shock. "You weren't very subtle." Logan winced wondering how much of the conversation did the boy get.

     "Don't worry young man, we are here." Logan relaxed hearing the professor's voice from behind him. "What's your name?" He asked calmly. The kid growled bringing a hand up to his head. He glared at the professor with obvious hostility. 

     "Get OUT of my head!" The kid snarled, animal like. Logan fell into an easy stride moving so he would see both parties.

     "My apologies." Professor Xavier offered.

     "He  _said_ I could trust you." The boy's tone was furious. He seemed caught between a offensive and defensive stance. Still he radiated danger.

     "You can," Bobby added stepping up tot he professor.

     "Yeah,  _of course_ " the boy drawled "It's not like he just tried to violate my mind."

     "I, I don't get it."

     "It's a breach of privacy!" Every muscle in the blond's body was taunt, ready for fight or flight. ' _worry, worry, need to run, to protect.....but who?_ '

     "Fine kid, what's your name?" Logan asked hoping to defuse the situation and get it down with, the memories seeming more urgent as time passed. 

The kid locked eyes with him; the fire in them calmed, but they were still intense. Logan held still as the kid looked him over, the same as before, maybe more analytical. The gaze sent chills up his spine, but it seemed important no to flinch or back down.

     "Hawk," He whispered relaxing a little.

     "Okay Hawk, why won't you com with us? We are of the same kind." Logan pushed hoping the kid, Hawk, would fold. "You'll need a place to eat and sleep for the night."

     "You'd be able to relax, stretch your powers for a while and I want to see them." Bobby offered catching on quickly even if he was a little off. Logan rolled his eyes at the naive suggestion, the mutant not understanding the way that a loner thought.

     "One night?" Hawk asked hesitantly

     "Only one night, unless you otherwise change your mind." Xavier promised. Logan watched as the kid shot him a glare, but relaxed despite it. He could pretty much see the gear turning. Just as he thought Hawk was going to agree he tensed up, his hand going to his head. His gaze snapped to the professor; fear, hatred, shock and a hint of confusion in his eyes. Hawk was forced to his knees, his second hand joint the other Logan headed toward the other mutant. A knife flew past his ear for his worried. Logan knew what the kid was going through; wary, hurt, and in a tricky situation. ' _Been here too many times, too many times had he had to wait for him to heal, too many times almost pray_ ' He was worried that the blond would panic though and lose control of his powers. Logan could see when Hawk's eyes lost focus and his breathing escalated. Counting on the that Logan tried to approach the kid again. Bobby cried out when a dagger buried itself in Logan's left shoulder. Logan ignored it wand the dagger in his right shoulder three steps later.

     "Don't; stay- away- please." Hawk pleaded between gasps. 

     "Okay," Logan momentarily conceded staying where he was. "What' wrong? What's happening?" he kept his tone calm, inviting; strangely desperate to know. 

     "Someone- in my- head... not- him." Hawk looked him in the eyes, the haze lifting for a moment of lucidity. Logan's breath hitched seeing the sheer fear and desperation in the kid's gaze.

     "I could shield you if you let me Hawk." Professor Xavier offered calmly. Hawk glanced at him briefly before retuning his blue-green-gray gaze to Logan. Logan nodded slightly, giving his opinion before moving towards Hawk again. Hawk didn't fight him, even as he held onto another dagger. Logan stopped once he was in reach. Hawk watched Logan warily. Logan wanted to hurt whoever made the kid so wary. It'd look like Hawk trusted him, but them there'd be that fear and it was more than the usual paranoia.

     "Hawk," Logan half whispered wondering where the softness in his tone came from. ' _always with him, always gentle and kind and soft with him_ ' Hawk's focus drifted form his face to his shoulders.

    "Sorry-'bout-shoulders" He sounded weak, drained, hoarse. 

    "They'll be fine, I heal quick." Logan reassured 

     "Okay," Hawk breathed before his yes rolled in to the back of his head and he went limp. Logan caught the boy before his head hit the ground, his free hand searching for  pulse. It was there and with steading. Logan exhaled in relief.

     "Professor?"

     "I didn't do anything. He shut his mind down, he trusts you to have his back." Xavier answered the un spoken question. Logan brushed Hawk's hair out of his eyes, even unconscious the mutant he seemed troubled. Yet when he repeated the action some of the creases disappeared. 

     "Let's just get out of here." Logan grumbled the memories coming back to the forefront of his mind. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I still can't come up with a title or chapter names. I'm willing to take suggestions. Good Luck!


	4. intermission

Sorry this isn't a real chapter. 

I've been looking over what I have down as a draft and what I have written on the site and they don't lead to the same place. The story is going to be on Hiatus as I figure it out and rework the words to fit the storyline. 

I'm still accepting ideas for the story name. I'm open to a non english title though I would want the language and translation with it. Here's what I have so far;

Needs Title  
Some Things Don't Fade  
Clipped Wings  
Tethers   
Sands of Times  
Claws and Feathers  
Animal Instinct


	5. current update

Not much happening. I'm still roughing out an outline. 

 

Current titles votes.

Needs Title                       -- 0

Some Things Don't Fade   -- 3

Clipped Wings                  -- 1

Tethers                            -- 1

Sands of Times                -- 0

Claws and Feathers          -- 0

Animal Instinct                 -- 2

 

 


	6. Update

Not much happening. I'm still roughing out an outline. School crept up on me so it'll probably take longer than anticipated. 

 

Current titles votes.

Needs Title -- 0

Some Things Don't Fade -- 5

Clipped Wings -- 2

Tethers -- 2

Sands of Times -- 0

Claws and Feathers -- 0

Animal Instinct -- 3


	7. Update

I'm sorry to the people following this fic. I do not believe I will be able to complete it. I will attempt to finish it this summer, even if it's not as long as planned. Because of my doubts I am offering the prompt up to who ever wants it. I would just like to know so that I can read what you write. 


End file.
